


Interruptions

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Taboo Affairs [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, To Be Edited, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248





	Interruptions

POV: William Smith  
I walked into the house my sister Natasha shared with her wife Dahlia. What I saw was something I had never expected to see, but something I was immensely turned on by. Natasha was on the ground in front of Dahlia, bobbing her head up and down on a plastic dildo. Dahlia had her fingers bunched in my sister's hair. The sight of the two immediately gave me a boner. My cock pressed uncomfortably against my pants as I watched them. Dahlia half-turned and noticed me.  
"Natasha," she muttered, "we're being watched."  
Natasha took her mouth off the dildo, and looked at me.  
"William? What are you doing here?"  
"I left my phone," I said, "sorry to interrupt."  
"No, it's fine," Natasha said, "want to join us?"  
"Sure," I said, "are you really wanting me with you?"  
"Natasha, are you sure?"  
"Yes," she said, "you can join us."

My sister walked up to me and kissed me on the mouth. Her tongue slid into my mouth and my hands drifted down to her naked ass. Her hand went between my legs and she rubbed my cock through my pants. She pulled down my pants and began to jerk me off. She laid on her back and then spoke.  
"William, I want your cock inside of me. Dahlia, I'll eat you out while he fucks me," she ordered.

I pressed my cock into my sister's pink slit and moaned. She was tighter than I would have expected, and my cock barely fit inside of her. The tightness of her pussy on my cock was enough to almost bring me to orgasm, and with the third thrust into her I cummed, shooting my seed inside of her. Natasha's fingers dug into Dahlia's thighs as she ate her wife out. Dahlia cummed, arching her back and screaming in pleasure. They then laid down in a 69 position and I fucked Dahlia's ass while she ate my sister out and my sister licked and sucked at her ass. Soon I cummed again, shooting my seed into my sister-in-law's asshole. We kissed again and then Dahlia and my sister crushed their tits against my cock until I cummed, splattering my seed onto their tits.


End file.
